The Old Abandoned House
The Old Abandoned House first appeared in the episode "Honor Thy Ed." It is a very creaky, yet stable, dusty, mansion-like home located on the corner of the street near the Cul-de-Sac. Apparently, the kids of the Cul-de-Sac heard rumors that somebody (or something) ghastly and evil inhabits the abandoned home, as nobody seems to know who previously lived there. The house was only visited twice, as the rumors keep everyone away from the place. It also seems to be a hideout spot for the Kanker Sisters. House details Although the abandoned house is old and falling apart, the inside is very big, with two floors, a large basement and many rooms. The front door leads to the living room, where there are spiral stairs leading upstairs to a study library. The living room contains blanketed tables and chairs and a fireplace with a mantle; the library is full of many books, one of which opens a secret trapdoor which Edd unknowingly went through. The basement is a small area which contains some old washing machines, carnival trick mirrors which alter the shape of a person (most notably like yams) and even has a dumbwaiter which Ed was unfortunate to be caught in, having been lured by Chunky Puffs. Other rooms throughout the house include a small girl's room which has a dancing ballerina box (hinting that this may have been home to a rich family that had a daughter) and a secret love coaster (electric toy train with barrels on top) which leads to a proposal room (made to look like a church on a wedding day). In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventure, the basement has an elevator, which Edd needs to turned on a switch in order to activate it. According to Edd, the elevator leads straight to the library floor. Rumors The kids of the Cul-de-Sac have spread wild rumors about the previous owner of the house. Ed claims that it is simply haunted and that nobody should look at it. Jonny states that it's home to a mad logger that cuts down trees and hacks them into coffee tables, while Rolf claims it is home to a provoked opera singer who lures children into the house with enchanted arias (much like the Sirens of Greek mythology). Known appearances "Honor Thy Ed" Kevin bets the Eds to go into the house, promising to reward them with a jawbreaker if they complete it, but Ed and Eddy decide to spook the kids by pretending that someone is attempting killing them. A hand that is strangling Ed is revealed to be his and the kids realize they're joking. However, fun turns to frights when they cannot open the door to get outside. Eventually, all three are separated from each other and are led to a love-themed roller coaster, which was really an electric toy train with barrels on top of it. The entire thing was a trick, surprisingly planned by the Kankers, who force them into marriage. ''Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures'' The Abandoned House is the location for the fifth level of the game. Jimmy has lost Mr. Yum Yum and is later seen on the windowsill of the abandoned house. He sends the Eds to retrieve it, paying them some cash in return, but only if he made it back unharmed. It is revealed that Eddy told Ed to hide the toy in the house to scam Jimmy, but Ed had hidden it on the mantle, not the windowsill. Then the Kankers kidnap Mr. Yum Yum and will only return him if the Eds retrieve them each a gift. After completing the grueling task, they return Mr. Yum Yum to Jimmy. Unfortunately, Mr. Yum Yum was cut in half (somehow) and as a result, Jimmy runs away scared, leaving the Eds without a reward. The house looks nearly identical to its appearance on the show, infested with bats and spiders, and with a few added areas. Trivia *The location of the abandoned house is varied. In "Honor Thy Ed," the house was on the corner down the Cul-de-Sac, but in The Mis-Edventures the house is on a steep hill which can only be accessed by traveling on the lane and the junkyard can be seen from the path to it along with the construction. *Looking closely in "Honor Thy Ed," it can be seen that the covers of the windows are too small to cover them up. *The front door got smashed when Ed sneezed, but later it's back on. In The Mis-Edventures, the door automatically locks. *During the train section and during certain other scenes, it can be implied that the house is either larger than it appears on the outside, or has many underground or hidden sections. *In "Mission Ed-Possible," when Edd was floating back down to the ground, you can see a house near the creek, possibly the same house Gallery Inside the Abandoned House.jpg|The Foyer A room.jpg|A Room basement.jpg|The Basement Mirrors Room.jpg|The Mirror Room Library.jpg|The Library love-rollecoaster.jpg|The Love Roller-coaster abandonedhouse.png|A front view of the house, with the daises cleared up. librarysecretpassage.png|Double D climbing down the secret passage beneath the Library. Old Abandoned House Category:Residences Category:Structure Category:Locations